The Daddy Diaries
by DanielleJean
Summary: A series of one shots based on Kurt, Blaine, and their adoptive son, Kevin, who is based on Kellen Sarmiento, the "Mini Warbler." Most/all will hopefully be adorable and flail-worthy. VERY fluffy. UPDATE **re-vamping this series of one shots. yes, 3 years later. i know, i know. anyways, should be posting at least once a week. may end up posting more, depending on my schedule**
1. Chapter 1  Picture Perfect

_Blaine has always been a child at heart, _thought Kurt as he gazed upon the scene in front of him. He and Blaine had taken Kevin to the park a couple blocks from their home, and Kevin was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. It was the first really beautiful day after a frigid winter. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, a slight and not at all uncomfortable breeze was blowing and the flowers were starting to really bloom for the first time. But all Kurt could focus on was the two wonderful human beings in front of him; the ones that made his heart leap with joy and love every time he saw them. His husband Blaine and their adoptive son, Kevin.

Kevin, of course, had gone straight to the jungle gym when they had gotten there, dragging the more willing of his dads with him. Blaine had gone along with it, unable to ever deny Kevin anything. As Kurt looked up from tying his shoe, he witnessed something so perfect; he wished he had his camera on him to capture the moment. Kevin was on Blaine's lap, going together down the slide (that, in all honesty, was a bit small for Blaine). It was not the action that made Kurt's heart give a mighty squeeze - it was the huge and utterly joyous and carefree smiles that were plastered to both of their faces as they took their "ride". _Those two, _thought Kurt, _are simply breathtaking._


	2. Chapter 2  Dream A Little Dream Of Me

The name of the book, he could not remember. Nor the exact date or what they all had done that day. What Blaine did remember, however, was Kevin. Kevin had asked Blaine to read him a story before bed, making Blaine's heart swell with pride and joy because that was usually Kurt's job. Kurt was working a rare late night, so the house was perfectly still and quiet as Blaine began to read. Kevin initially focused on the story with great rapture, really emotionally involved as he always was. As Blaine continued, however, Kevin's focus shifted - to Blaine.

Kevin had always loved his Daddy's voice, especially if he was singing. Even if he was just talking, Kevin thought his voice was pretty. This put a huge smile on Kevin's face, somewhat of a contrast with the emotions in the story. Blaine paused, seeing this.

"What is it, Kev?"

"Nothing, Daddy. Can you finish the story please?"

As Blaine was wrapping up the story, he noticed that Kevin had fallen asleep, cuddling up with Blaine's arm. Blaine gently detached himself and left the room, looking back one last time at what was possibly the best thing to happen to him in his whole life (other than Kurt, of course). He turned off the light before going to the kitchen to make himself a snack.

Little did he know, Kevin was having a particularly pleasant dream. The dream was simple: Blaine, reading or singing to Kevin all the time, so Kevin could always hear his Daddy's beautiful voice. Neither of them ever got sick of it. Later, when the whole house was in deep slumber, Kevin muttered in his sleep.

"_I love you Daddy."_


	3. Chapter 3  Should've Seen It Coming

Kurt was sitting there, head in his hands, occasionally peaking out between his fingers to find that it was still going on. He was unable to do anything to stop it, and would occasionally turn to send death glares in Blaine's direction. Blaine, on the other hand, was laughing his head off, finding the whole situation to be absolutely hilarious. They were watching Kevin run around the house. And around. And around. And around. He just would not stop! Climbing on furniture, laughing and screaming nonsense like all little kids do. He was literally BOUNCING off the walls either from too much adrenaline or too much speed as he rounds a corner. He was wearing one of Blaine's ties – ONLY one of Blaine's ties – loosely drapped around his neck. He was having the time of his life.

Kurt and Blaine knew exactly what had caused this. Kevin had asked if he could eat some of his Halloween candy, which was still good after a week of sitting in his pumpkin bucket in the pantry. Kurt told him that he could only have 2 pieces, but Blaine couldn't resist Kevin's pleading and took immense joy out of hearing Kevin's peal of laughter and seeing Kevin's big goofy grin when Blaine gave in and let him have another piece. And another. And again another. Pretty soon, the whole bucket was empty. Yes, Kurt and Blaine knew exactly what was happening: Kevin was on the ultimate sugar high.

…_and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around..._


	4. Chapter 4  Flashback

Ever since Kevin saw Penguins of Madagascar at Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carol's house over the Christmas holiday, all he's talked about is going to the Central Park Zoo. Once Kurt deemed the weather appropriate, they finally went. Kurt couldn't tell who was more excited: Kevin or Blaine. _I swear, sometimes Blaine is more of a child than Kevin is, _thought Kurt as he watched them sprint towards the tickets. After a bit, Blaine got tired of Kevin's slower pace and picked him up like a football, carrying him the rest of the way. As Kurt hurried to try and catch the two, Blaine purchased their tickets and they entered the zoo.

It was Kevin's first trip to the zoo, so of course he had to spend obnoxious amounts of time at each and every animal exclaiming in loud tones how "TOTALLY AWESOME!" everything was.

"LOOK AT THAT! WHAT IS THAT? ... A LION? WOAH! DID YOU HEAR THAT? IT ROARED _REALLY_ LOUD!"

"HEY, LOOK IT'S PUMBA FROM THE LION KING! HE'S MY FAVORITE! DADDY, GET HIM TO SING! ?"

"WOAH! LOOK AT THAT! IT'S GOT THAT HUGE NECK THATS EVEN TALLER THAN DADDY!" Blaine took slight offense to that one, partially because Kevin was right, the giraffe's neck WAS longer than Blaine was tall, and partially because Kevin noticed how short Blaine was when compared to things like giraffes and other people.

"LOOK AT THAT DADDYS! PENGUINS! JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIE! HEY, IF YOU GUYS ARE GROWN UP PENGUINS, DOES THAT MAKE ME A BABY PENGUIN?"

There was silence between Kurt and Blaine as they slowly make eye contact. Kevin looks up to find his Daddies sharing a moment, both lost in fond and bittersweet memories...

_..._

"..._i have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a... baby penguin!" Kurt exclaims in frustration._

_ " We'll figure something out." Blaine, looking at Kurt with gentle eyes and (almost) platonic thoughts._

_ ..._

"WELL? AM I A BABY PENGUIN OR NOT?"

"We'll see, Kev, we'll see." Blaine says laughing at the way Kurt STILL blushes over the memories.

As Blaine and Kurt start to move on to the next animal, but Kevin stays back to catch one more glimpse of the penguins.

"...grown-ups are weird." he tells the baby penguin that is peering at Kevin through the glass, before running off to find his dads.


	5. Chapter 5  War Paint and Foam Fingers

"...No, Blaine, really, I'm fine. You two go have some bonding time. I need to go over some lines for my next audition anyways. Besides, you know I'd just get confused." Kurt was trying to politely back out of watching the Sunday football game with Blaine and Kevin. As much as he loved those two, he didn't think he could sit there for hours and hours, not understanding the game no matter how much Blaine tries to explain. Sure, he played in high school, but he only knew his own position and only played in one game.

"OK, fine, I GUESS we'll just watch it without you." Blaine looked a little disappointed, but not too much, making Kurt feel better. "It's going to be a great game, you know! The Buckeyes vs. Michigan! Rivalry of the century!" Blaine called as Kurt retreated back to the "study," which really is the space for Kurt to rehearse and Blaine to practice his music. Just then, Kevin rushed past him in a blur of colors, running towards Blaine and almost knocking Kurt over.

"OH! Sorry Dad! Daddy, LOOK! I'm wearing the Buckeyes jersey that I found in your room! Is it OK if I wear it? cause I already have it on. LOOK!" Kevin's excitement was palpable. True to his word, he was wearing one of Blaine's jerseys, which of course meant that it was HUGE on him. It fell WAY past his knees and the sleeves went almost past his tiny hands. He also had apparently attempted to put war paint on under his eyes, but the lines were diagonal, not exactly straight. He had somehow managed to get smudges of it on his forehead, chin, and even a little bit on his neck. His eyes were shining with excitement and his smile looked like it was permanently plastered on his face. He looked positively adorable.

"That's great, Kev! And it goes perfectly with these new foam fingers I just bought!" Blaine pulls out two foam fingers, leaving the third discreetly hidden still in the bag. Kevin positively SQUEALED with delight, grabbing his and racing off to the living room, flopping onto the couch. He was so tiny that his feet didn't even touch the ground. Still, he sat there, legs swinging, waiting for Blaine to follow and turn on the game. It was just about to start when they both were seated.

Kurt, back in the "study," heard the tell-tale signs of Blaine explaining to Kevin the basics of football. They would cheer every time the Buckeyes made a good play, and boo every time the Wolverines did something good. Soon Kurt was just focusing on them and not on his lines at all, so he decided to go see what the hype was about. What he saw took his breath away. There sat Kevin, eyes glued to the screen, trying to keep up with the fast paced movement of the players and the ball, loving every minute of it. And there sat Blaine, eyes glued on Kevin, love and adoration oozing out of his eyes as he watched his son. Blaine was loving every minute of it. It was too much for Kurt to take.

Five minutes later, Blaine saw Kurt walking out of the kitchen, eyes a little red but a happy smile on his face none the less, carrying his own foam finger from the bag Blaine left in the kitchen. Kurt sat on the other side of Kevin, who turned to Kurt and gave him a hundred watt smile before taking Kurt's hand and turning back to the game.

When the Buckeyes scored their first touchdown, Kevin leapt from the couch, losing his footing and falling face first towards the carpet. Luckily, the foam finger cushioned his fall, and he jumps back up to do his own version of a victory dance. Blaine and Kurt turn to each other and smile before getting up and joining him. It didn't matter that the Buckeyes lost that day. It didn't matter one bit.


	6. Chapter 6  Permanant Love

Blaine and Kurt were used to Kevin being the perfect little child. They thought leaving Kevin alone in the living room for a bit while they took a business call in the den would not be a problem. Such a shock it was to them when they walked back into the living room to find that Kevin had found the stash of Sharpies and decided to "be creative" on the living room wall.

"KEVIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kurt exclaimed, rushing to Kevin's side to take all the markers away and make sure to cap them before turning to scold his seemingly perfect son.

"Daddy, did I do something wrong?" Kevin near whispered, tears about to form in his little eyes.

"YES! Kevin, you are NOT – " Kurt began, but Blaine stopped him, pointing to the actual drawings, which Kurt didn't bother to inspect closely. "Kevin, what did you draw?" Blaine inquired softly.

"I drew them for you and Daddy 'cause I love you so much! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry!" Kevin said before running off to his room, crying the whole way there. Kurt and Blaine rushed after him, and, after much assurance, Kevin knows that he isn't in trouble, just that he shouldn't draw on the walls again (at least not with permanent markers). He earned a hug from each of his daddies and a cookie, because they just couldn't stand seeing him cry, even if he HAD done something wrong.

...

To this day, Kevin's permanent marker drawings remain on that living room wall, as Kurt and Blaine just couldn't seem to want to wash them off. Two big hearts with one small one in the middle - Kevin's symbol for their family.


	7. Chapter 7  Daddy For A Day

A/N: ok, WOW. more alerts and reviews than i thought i would get, especially in the first day. THANK YOU all for reading this. also, thanks to my beta. she's totally awesome. XD lessthanthree

* * *

><p>It was bound to happen eventually.<p>

There they both lay, with coughing spasms, sneeze attacks, and body aches, surrounded by tissues and vogue magazines. Kurt and Blaine were sick. At the same time.

That left Kevin to be the "Daddy," to be the one to take care of them in their time of need. To Kevin, this meant mostly one thing: food. As Kevin practically had free rein of the house, Kurt and Blaine had no idea what he was up to and as he, for the most part, stayed quiet. Which is why they were surprised to see Kevin walking in carrying a breakfast tray, weighted down with plenty of food. It was so heavy that he could barely manage to hold it up. Blaine helped him out and lifted the tray up onto their bed. His and Kurt's eyes widened when they saw the tray's contents.

Kevin had pulled out all the stops that his 5 year old brain could think of. There were waffles -still frozen – drenched in what appeared to be honey. Toast that was burnt to a crisp, coated in butter so thick that it wasn't even melting. Uncooked eggs mixed together in a bowl. Cereal, Lucky Charms it looked like, with coffee instead of milk. And 4 chocolate chip cookies from the pantry. They both looked up to see Kevin waiting patiently but anxiously at the foot of their bed, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Did I do good?" asked Kevin.

"Yes," answered Kurt and Blaine simultaneously, "You did very good," added Kurt, giving Kevin a kiss on the head as Blaine tried to figure out how he was possibly going to eat this, to spare Kevin's feelings.

"Oh! I forgot something!" exclaimed Kevin, as he proceeded to race out of the room.

"Here we go,." muttered Blaine, lifting the spoon that was still in the egg bowl and letting the slimy contents slip back down into the bowl.

"LOOK! I made this for you!" Kevin proclaimed, waiving around a piece of (colorful) paper. Kurt eventually managed to get the paper, reading it, his eyes going misty before silently handing it to Blaine. Both Kurt and Blaine get out of bed to give Kevin a giant double hug. They then settled down to their "breakfast," watching Kevin and each other with loving eyes.

…..

"_Daddies,_

_I hope you git better real soon! I lov you! Maybe we can play at the park when you git better! That would be fun, rite! Lov, kevn."_

Complete with a big, wobbly heart drawn at the bottom of the page.


	8. Chapter 8  Hasty Goodbyes

"Backpack?"

"Check."

"Shoes tied?"

"Check."

"Hair in place and bow-tie straightened?"

"YES, Daddy. Ok, leave me alone! I'm FINE." Kevin says, growing weary of Kurt's tedious preparations.

"I'm just making sure. OK, I'm going to start the car. Be right back." Kurt dashes out the door, keys in hand.

"You ready, buddy?" asks Blaine, smiling fondly down upon his son.

"YEAH! SCHOOL'S GONNA BE AWESOME!" Kevin exclaims, jumping up and down with joy.

"OK, OK, just remember to share, and…make new friends, and…I don't know, just have fun, OK?"

"OK, I will!" Kevin smiles.

Blaine kneels down to be on eye level with Kevin, "And remember, Kev – " Blaine says in a serious tone, letting Kevin know that his next words were important, "If you ever, EVER are bullied, or someone is mean to you, about anything, you come and tell either your Daddy or I. Alright? Straight away. It doesn't matter if it was the littlest thing; anything that hurts you is worth telling us, OK?"

Kevin nods, "I will, Daddy, I promise." And he leans in to give Blaine a giant hug, made slightly difficult by the enormous Lion King backpack resting on his shoulders.

Kurt watched the entire scene play out from the doorway, a smile playing on his lips. "Are you ready, Kevin?" he asks gently, breaking apart the hug.

Kevin bolts out the door and races to the car without a word, having to jump a bit to get into the backseat. Kurt and Blaine follow him hand-in-hand at a slower pace. The ride to the school is filled with sing-a-longs from all of their favorite shows, laughter, and general excitement, at least on Kevin's part.

Kevin is so excited that he nearly opens the door before Kurt even comes to a complete stop. He jumps down so fast from the backseat that, if Blaine hadn't caught him, he would have been kissing the concrete. Despite his excitement, Kevin makes sure to hold both his Daddies' hands as they walk up the sidewalk, into the school, and to the door of Kevin's classroom.

"Bye, Daddies, I love you!" Kevin says as he gives them both as big of a hug as he can manage before running into the room. Kurt and Blaine slowly make their way back out the doors with their hands linked again, slightly shocked at Kevin's hasty goodbye. Simultaneously, they turn back around to glance at the windows of Kevin's classroom once they reach the car. They see Kevin hanging up his backpack and light jacket on his hook and bringing his supplies with him to find his desk. They face each other with tears welling up in their eyes. They exchange watery smiles and a tight hug bursting with love before getting in the car to begin the drive home.

From the window of his classroom, Kevin watches his Daddies hug, get in their car, and drive home, one single tear sliding down his cheek. The bell rings, and he wipes it away before taking his seat.


	9. Chapter 9 Kevin's Big Day

_UPDATE! **i am going to jump-start this story again, continuing with the same format. im sorry it took me 3 years to start it again! i hope to publish a new chapter every week, maybe more often. depends on my schedule. also, if you have any suggestions for prompts, message me! if i use it, i will totally give you credit! ** **also, i was inspired for this one shot by the endless amounts of first day photos i saw yesterday on my news feed. enjoy!**_

Blaine was stirring the sauce, trying to get the taste just right. _Nothing but his favorite meal for my special little man on his big day. _He thought. _Spaghetti and meatballs. _And he laughs. Of course Kevin would choose spaghetti and meatballs. He loved to make a mess.

Blaine was starting to get worried and thought about calling Kurt to check in, when the door flung open and his little meatball came sprinting in, Transformers backpack bouncing, and the biggest smile spread across his face. Kurt was beaming as well as he came in behind Kevin and shut the door.

"He's been like this since I picked him up. I checked, and they didn't give him any sugar. I don't know what's gotten into him," Kurt said, unable to control a laugh. Blaine bent down on one knee, and grabbed Kevin out of the air as he raced around the island in the kitchen.

"Slow down bud! I want to know all about your first day of kindergarten! Did you make any friends? How do you like your teacher? What did you do all day?" Blaine spoke at a mile a minute, almost more excited than Kevin had been this morning as he sprang out of bed, not stopping until he was jumping on his dad's bed, singing words that weren't really words, to tunes that existed only in his head.

"Daddy! Too many questions!" Kevin piped.

"Okay, okay! Go ahead."

"I LOVED kindergarten! I maked fwends with ALL of the kids in my class. Miss Kelly is soooooo cool, AND..." he pauses for dramatic effect, something he picked up from his Papa. He rummaged in his backpack, then shouted "I maaaaaaaaaaaade THIS!" He brandishes a piece of paper, which Kurt and Blaine look at and see is a finger painting of three stick figures. Two big figures with a smaller figure between them, all within a giant heart.

"What is this, Kev?" Kurt asks him.

"That's our family!" and Kevin grins. He is obviously very proud of himself.

"Oh, this is fantastic! Thanks little man! We will keep it on the fridge!" Blaine moves to put it on the fridge, only to notice that the sauce has almost boiled over, and the pasta is ready. As he spoons dinner on plates for his little family, Kevin sits on the countertop and Kurt pulls off his shoes. Kevin begins to tell the story of how he explained to all the kids in class that he has two dads, and how "alllll the other kids were jealous."

"...I think im going to like kindergarten."


End file.
